Regret
by unnihikari
Summary: Pertemuan itu membawaku pada takdir menyakitkan ini. Aku hanya ingin dia kembali - TWO SHOTS - Crack Pair
1. Chapter 1

**Regret**

 **DISCLAIMER :** Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **RATING : T+**

 **WARNING :** **AU, Crack Pair** **, OOC (?), Typo(s), GAJE, ABAL, No EYD, etc.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **If You Don't Like? Don't Read** **. Simple kan?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Itachi]**

Aku adalah sulung dari dua bersaudara. Terlahir dari keluarga yang cukup terpandang dan serba berkecukupan. Pendidikanku juga cukup tinggi, kuliah S1 mengambil jurusan perfilman di _San Fransisco_ lulus dengan nilai _cum laude_ dalam kurun waktu 3,5 tahun. Aku memulai karirku dengan mengikuti _casting_ pada film pendek dan langsung mendapat peran utama di film itu. Tawaran demi tawaran datang silih berganti, hingga akhirnya aku bisa menjadi aktor yang cukup terkenal di Konoha.

Saat ini aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang kubeli dengan penghasilanku sendiri. Kedua orang tuaku dan keluargaku sebenarnya cukup bangga dengan prestasi yang kuraih, meski sebenarnya orang tuaku lebih suka jika aku meneruskan bisnis keduanya.

Semua berjalan lancar, tidak pernah ada halangan yang cukup berarti bagiku. Selama ini hidupku berjalan sesuai yang aku mau. Tapi semua berubah semenjak kedatangan gadis _itu_. Hidupku tidak lagi berjalan sesuai dengan rencanaku. Ia merusak segalanya. Niatku menolongnya malah membuatku terjebak dalam situasi yang sama sekali tidak aku inginkan.

Aku harus terikat dalam sebuah pernikahan.

Dalam 30 tahun hidupku, pernikahan adalah hal terakhir yang ingin aku lakukan. Aku belum siap berkomitmen dalam puncak karirku. Meski keluarga besarku selalu mendesakku untuk segera menikah, tapi aku selalu mengatakan jika aku butuh waktu untuk itu. Mereka tahu watakku seperti apa, jadi mereka tidak lagi mendesakku. Tapi semua berubah sejak kedatangan gadis itu.

Sore itu, aku duduk di sebuah _coffe shop_ menunggu salah seorang klienku untuk membicarakan kontrak kerja. Setelah setengah jam menunggu dengan seenaknya klienku itu meneleponku mengatakan membatalkan pembicaraan kontrak karena ban mobilnya meletus ditengah jalan. Aku hanya bisa mendecak kesal. Aku benci menunggu tapi aku lebih benci lagi sebuah keterlambatan dengan alasan apapun. Aku benci orang yang tidak bisa menghargai waktu. Akan kupastikan tidak akan mau lagi membicarakan kontrak dengannya.

 _Shit_ , aku mengumpat dalam hati. Hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur Konoha dengan derasnya. Jarak antara _coffe shop_ dengan tempat parkir lumayan jauh. Double sial.

"Pa-payung tuan?"

Aku menatap gadis berkulit pucat, pakaiannnya sudah hampir basah, menawarkan tumpangan payung besar berwarna biru muda padaku. Ojek payung istilahnya.

"Hn."

Gumamanku yang dia artikan 'ya', langsung membuat wajahnya yang pucat itu tersenyum cerah seperti orang baru saja menang lotre. Aku yakin mungkin badannya yang menggigil dikarenakan belum mendapat pelanggan satu pun.

"Antar aku ke tempat parkir itu." Aku menunjuk ke arah mobilku yang tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri. Dia mengangguk.

Dia membuka payung besarnya, mengangkatnya lebih tinggi. Aku rasa dia sedikit kesulitan mengangkat payung yang sebenarnya cukup ringan bagiku. Mungkin karena dia belum makan seharian sehingga tidak ada tenaga atau karena tinggi kami berdua yang memang berbeda cukup jauh. Aku rasa tingginya hanya 165 cm.

"Biar aku saja yang bawa."

"Ta-tapi tuan…"

"Jangan membantah!" hardiku membuatnya sedikit berjengit, "Kalau kau semakin memperlambatku. Aku akan-"

"Baik Tuan! Baiklah tuan yang bawa." Potongnya dengan wajah ketakutan, membuatku menahan tawa melihat ekspresi ketakutan polosnya.

"Bagus." Aku langsung mengambil payung dari tangannya.

Dia berjalan dibelakangku sambil menundukkan pandangannya. Dilihat dari penampilannya dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang tunawisma. Maksudku, wajahnya cukup cantik, kulitnya putih bersih meski sedikit pucat. Pakaian yang dikenakannya juga bagus. Hanya saja tubuhnya terlihat kurus dan lemah.

"Berjalan disampingku atau kau akan jatuh sakit karena basah kuyup." Aku bisa melihat mulutnya yang hendak membantah tapi ia urungkan setelah melihat pandangan mengancam dariku. Dia menurut seperti kataku, berdiri disampingku.

"Terima kasih." Aku memberikan satu lembar uang 10.000 ryo padanya dan mengembalikan payungnya.

" _A..ano_..tapi i-ini terlalu banyak tuan. Saya ti-tidak punya kembaliannya."

"Hn, kalau begitu ambil saja kembaliannya. Aku tidak punya uang kecil."

Aku menjalankan mobil tanpa terpengaruh teriakannya yang masih menyuruhku berhenti. Ck! Benar-benar keras kepala. Dia berusaha mengejarku hanya demi uang kembalian. Waktuku terlalu berharga hanya untuk itu. Aku melirik sekali lagi ke arah spion, dalam hati aku mendesah lega karena akhirnya dia berhenti juga.

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap sejenak jam tangan _rolex_ yang terpasang di tangan kiriku. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, dan aku masih berada di jalanan. Setelah rapat dengan salah satu pihak manajemen majalah ternama, kemudian aku masih harus menghadiri wawancara di salah satu stasiun TV swasta. Sampai tidak terasa perutku memberontak minta diisi. Akhirnya aku putuskan mampir sebentar ke restoran _fast food_. Sebenarnya aku tipikal yang sangat memperhatikan kesehatan. Sebisa mungkin menjauh dari yang namanya _junk food_ , alkohol, dan juga rokok. Tapi jika sudah dalam keadaan terdesak, aku terpaksa memakannya juga.

Aku menghentikan mobilku tidak jauh dari tempat pemberhentian bus. Mata kelamku menyipit memperhatikan surai yang tidak asing lagi bagiku. Gadis pembawa payung itu lagi, gerutuku dalam hati. Aku tidak menyangka dia memang benar-benar seorang tunawisma, sampai-sampai tidur di halte bus. Aku mengedikkan bahu, itu bukan urusanku.

Mesin mobil kembali kunyalakan dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku kembali melirik dari spion. Kulihat ada 3 orang pria, yang kisaran usianya pasti masih baru beranjak remaja. Mendekati gadis payung itu, sambil tertawa-tawa mengejek. Aku yakin mereka yang dalam keadaan mabuk itu bisa saja berniat buruk pada gadis itu.

Sekarang aku tidak bisa tidak peduli pada keadaannya. Meski aku tidak tertarik padanya, tapi tetap saja aku membenci segala tindak kekerasan ataupun pelecehan terhadap wanita. Aku menghormati mereka layaknya menghormati ibuku sendiri.

"Mau apa kalian?"

Mereka berjengit kaget mendengar teguranku. Aku memang nekat menghampiri mereka sebelum sempat berbuat macam-macam pada gadis itu.

"Kau siapa? Jangan ikut campur!"

"Tapi kalau aku tetap mau ikut campur. Bagaimana?" aku melirik gadis payung itu nampaknya terlalu lelah sampai tidak mendengar perdebatan kami.

Ucapanku langsung memancing kemarahannya, terbukti dia langsung mengarahkan sebuah pukulan padaku. _Khe_ , jangan remehkan kemampuan bela diriku. Aku memelintir tangannya. Kedua temannya membantunya dengan ikut melayangkan pukulan padaku. Aku mendorong pemuda yang tadi tangannya kupelintir, dan menangkis pukulan dari pemuda yang lainnya.

Kuubah gaya bertarungku. Sejak tadi aku hanya bertahan, dan sekarang aku akan habisi kalian.

 **BUGH**

 **DUAGH**

 **BRAKK**

"Kyaaaa?!"

Aku menoleh kaget. Gadis payung itu terbangun dengan wajah _shock_ dan ketakutan. Aku tidak sempat mencegahnya yang berlari ketakutan bersembunyi di belakang mobilku. Bagus. Dia pintar, jadi dia tidak akan mengganggu 'aksi'-ku.

Aku terkekeh geli melihat tingkah gadis di depanku ini. Perkelahianku sudah berakhir sejak tadi tapi dia baru memberanikan diri mengintip dari balik mobil. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari aku sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau cari?"

"Kyaaa-hmpp…hmmpp…" astaga! Apa dia hobi berteriak? Aku sampai harus membekap mulutnya itu.

"Kau sudah aman sekarang. Tenang oke?" dia mengangguk, tapi badanya masih gemetaran, perlahan kulepaskan tanganku dari mulutnya.

Dia menghela napas panjang. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku Tuan."

"Hn." Sahutku singkat. Aku kembali merapikan pakaianku. "Kenapa kau tidur di halte seperti itu? Sangat berbahaya buat gadis sepertimu."

"Itu…a..aku lelah Tuan." Aku _sweatdroped_ dibuatnya. Jawaban macam itu?

"Maksudku, apa kau tidak punya rumah sampai harus tidur disana?" aku mencoba sabar. Dia gadis yang polos luar biasa.

Dia menunduk, hingga surai indigonya menutupi wajahnya yang pucat. Dia menggeleng lemas.

"Apa kau kabur dari rumah? Bertengkar dengan orang tua?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

Dia malah memalingkan wajahnya, tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku hanya bisa mendengus.

Aku tahu sebenarnya ini bukan urusanku tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan dia di jalanan seperti ini. Bisa saja preman tadi mengganggunya lagi. Tapi harus kubawa kemana dia? Kalau ke hotel aku yakin bisa jadi skandal besar nanti.

"Ikut saja denganku. Kau bisa tinggal sementara di apartemenku." Hanya solusi ini yang terpikirkan olehku saat ini. Lagipula sepertinya gadis ini bukan fans girl-ku atau bahkan mungkin dia tidak tahu jika aku adalah public figure.

"Ta-tapi…aku ti-tidak punya cukup uang u-untuk membayar sewanya Tuan."

Aku tidak bisa menahan lagi tawaku. Hari ini dia sudah dua kali membuatku keluar dari karakterku sendiri. Memangnya siapa yang meminta uang sewa darinya?

Sebuah ide jahil terlintas dibenakku. "Hn. Kalau begitu bayar saja dengan tubuhmu."

"A-APA?!" dia langsung memandangku takut sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Kenapa?"

"Maaf Tuan. A-aku bukan wanita seperti itu. Aku ti-tidak akan melakukan hal serendah itu." Ucapnya dengan nada yang mulai meninggi. Dia terlihat sangat marah.

Aku mengangguk-angguk."Hn…jadi pekerjaan sebagai pelayan itu rendah menurutmu?"

"Eh? Ja-jadi maksud Tuan bukan menyuruhku menjual tu-tubuhku?" cicitnya dengan pipi yang memerah menahan malu. Dia sudah sangka padaku.

Aku tertawa lagi. "Penghasilanku sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku tidak perlu berbisnis haram seperti itu."

Dia membungkukan badan berkali-kali."Ma-maafkan aku Tuan…maaf sudah berpikir buruk. Dan a-aku bersedia bekerja di rumah Anda Tuan."

"Hn. Tidak usah kau pikirkan." Aku melepaskan _hoodie_ -ku dan memberikannya pada gadis itu, "pakai itu kalau kau tidak mau badanmu membeku."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Pakai!" aku benci penolakan. Dia langsung menurutiku dengan memakainya.

"Hn. Aku perlu tahu siapa namamu sebelum mulai bekerja di rumahku."

"Hi-hinata Tuan." Jawabnya singkat.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan ini sudah benar atau tidak. Membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemenku, membiarkannya masuk ranah pribadiku. Padahal aku sendiri membenci privasiku jika terganggu dengan kehadiran orang lain. Selama ini pun aku memiliki _maid_ seorang wanita berusia 57 tahun yang hanya akan datang membersihkan apartemenku saat aku sudah berangkat kerja, dan akan pulang sebelum aku kembali kesana. Tapi dengan membawanya menginap di hotel bisa jadi lebih beresiko, setidaknya jika ketahuan di apartemenku, aku bisa mengatakan jika dia _maid_ baruku. Memang benar kan?

Sudah satu minggu ini gadis bernama Hinata itu tinggal bersamaku eh…maksudku bekerja padaku. Awalnya dia menolak menerima gaji, tapi aku menegaskan padanya jika dia hanya sementara tinggal disini sampai dia bisa mengumpulkan uang untuk mencari tempat tinggal sendiri. Dan pada akhirnya dia menurutiku.

Aku tidak menyesal harus memberhentikan nenek chiyo (maid lama) dari pekerjaannya dengan uang pesangon yang cukup besar tentunya, aku beralasan sudah saatnya dia menikmati hari tuanya. Hinata membersihkan rumah dengan baik, ditambah lagi dia sangat pandai memasak. Biasanya aku hanya akan makan diluar rumah atau ibu yang sesekali datang kemari membawakan masakan rumah. Hinata juga selalu menungguku pulang hingga larut malam, padahal sudah kubilang untuk tidak perlu menungguku tapi dia keras kepala, menurutnya sebuah pantangan seorang _maid_ tidur lebih dulu dari pada tuannya.

Semuanya berjalan baik, sampai suatu ketika manajerku telepon di tengah malam dengan suara yang terdengar marah menuntutku untuk segera datang ke kantor ada hal penting yang ingin dia bicarakan. Dalam perjalan kesana aku berpikir keras kira-kira apa yang membuat manajerku yang berperangai tenang dan bijaksana itu sampai semarah ini.

"Apa ini?!" Manajerku itu melemparkan dengan keras beberapa lembar foto di meja.

Aku mengamatinya satu per satu. Foto Hinata keluar masuk apartemenku. Aku menghela napas kasar. Sudah kuduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Ini sudah jelas ulah wartawan pencari gosip.

"Kau berjanji tidak akan terlibat skandal kan? Lalu apa ini?" aku mengorek telingaku. Teriakan monster kuning ini membuat telingaku berdengung.

"Astaga! Jadi kau malam – malam menyuruhku datang kemari hanya karena ini?"

"Hanya katamu?" geramnya marah.

"Ck! Dia _maid_ -ku Minato- _san_."

Dia tertawa remeh. "Kau pikir mudah membodohiku? Aku tahu _maid_ -mu adalah wanita paruh baya bernama chiyo yang berasal dari Suna. Aku belum cukup tua untuk lupa akan hal itu."

Kurasa sifat tempramental istrinya jadi menular padanya. Tapi ini juga salahku membuatnya marah. Dia hanya ingin menjaga _image_ artis dari manajemen _Jiraya's entertaintment_ jauh dari skandal dan gosip, hanya ada prestasi saja.

"Aku berkata jujur. Nenek Chiyo sudah berhenti, dan gadis ini menggantikannya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku akan mengatasi hal ini." Aku membungkukkan badanku. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Minato adalah salah seorang yang aku hormati selain keluargaku. Dia layaknya ayah bagiku.

Minato- _san_ menghela napas lelah. Dia berjalan mendekat pdan menepuk bahuku seraya tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga minta maaf karena membentakmu seperti tadi." Ia menjeda sesaat sebelum memasang kembali wajah kesalnya, "Jika bukan karena wartawan – wartawan sialan itu mengganggu waktu bercintaku dengan Kush"

Dia seakan tersadar dengan ucapan vulgarnya, langsung membekap mulutnya. Wajahnya jadi semerah tomat. Aku terkekeh geli. Padahal usianya lebih dewasa dibanding denganku tapi kadang tingkahnya kekanak-kanakan.

Aku berdehem keras seraya menyeringai padanya. "Oh…sedang mengusahakan adik Naruto rupanya."

"Ki-kita bicarakan ini lagi besok. Kau boleh pulang." Wajahnya jadi semakin merah padam.

Aku mengangkat bahu cuek. Lagipula ini bukan masalah besar. Aku berjalan keluar dan berhenti sesaat menoleh lagi ke arah Minato- _san_ yang sedang bersiap pulang juga. "Minato- _san_ "

Dia menatapku heran. "Ada apa? Kenapa belum pulang?"

"Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu bercintamu deng" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, dia sudah melempar asbak ke arahku. Untung saja reflek menghindarku bagus. Aku sendiri tidak bisa menahan tawaku.

Aku mengernyit ketika mendapati pintu apartemenku terbuka. Aku heran kenapa Hinata bisa seceroboh ini membiarkan pintu apartemen terbuka lebar.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ibu? Ayah?" jantungku serasa keluar dari tempatnya. Masalah apa lagi ini? "Ada apa ini?"

"Begini sambutanmu pada kedua orang tuamu?" aku sudah terbiasa dengan ucapan pedas ayahku ini.

Aku membungkuk dalam. "Maafkan aku. Selamat datang Ayah…Ibu… Aku hanya terkejut kalian berdua datang di tengah malam begini tanpa memberitahuku sebelumnya."

Ibuku menepuk sofa di dekatnya. "Duduklah nak, kami ingin bicara penting padamu."

Aku menghela napas berat, mendudukan diriku dekat ibu. Aku tahu ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan gosip sialan itu. Tunggu apa mereka sudah bertemu Hinata?

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Hinata?" aku sengaja _to the point_. Terlihat jelas perubahan raut wajah ayah yang mengeras dan ibu yang terkejut.

Tapi aku tidak melihat Hinata dari tadi, itu berarti mereka belum bertemu dengannya. Mungkin dia masih setia dalam alam mimpinya. Jika kalian heran kenapa ayah dan ibuku bisa masuk apartemenku dengan mudah, itu karena mereka tahu _password_ pintu apartemenku.

"Jadi gadis itu bernama Hinata?" tanya ayahku masih tetap menghujamku dengan tatapan menusuk.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiran kalian, karena itu lebih baik kalian mendengar penjelasan dariku lebih dulu daripada harus mempercayai gosip murahan diluar sana."

Ayah dan ibuku diam, menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dariku. Aku mengatakan semuanya, tidak perlu ada yang ditutupi, karena aku merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan yang kulakukan.

"Kau tahu Itachi, bahkan kakekmu dan seluruh keluarga besar kita sudah mengetahui hal ini. Dan kau juga tahu jika dalam klan kita sangat menjunjung tinggi norma kesopanan, meski Negara kita termasuk Negara bebas." Ayahku berhenti sejenak menarik napas, "Mungkin kau bisa membuat kami percaya, tapi bagaimana dengan kakekmu? Kau tahu dia kan?"

Ya, aku tahu benar watak kakekku yang tidak jauh denganku dan ayah. Keras kepala.

"Bisakah ayah membantuku menjelaskannya?" aku benci harus memohon seperti ini, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan.

Ayah menggeleng. "Aku dan ibumu tidak mungkin datang selarut ini jika bukan karena perintah kakekmu. Dan apa kau tahu apa yang dia minta?"

Aku menggeleng. Firasatku buruk mengenai hal ini.

"Dia minta agar kau menikahi gadis itu."

Aku menegakkan badanku. "Apa?" ini benar – benar gila! Yang benar saja? Menikah?

Sebisa mungkin aku berusaha menekan emosiku. "Ayah tahu aku belum siap berkomitmen. Dan yang jelas aku tidak mencintai gadis itu. Aku melakukan semua hanya karena ingin menolongnya."

"Aku akan menemui kakek sekarang juga." Aku bangkit dari dudukku tapi ibu menahanku.

Ibu menggeleng. "Ibu mohon jangan memperkeruh keadaan. Kakekmu sudah sangat marah atas berita ini. Sebaiknya kau turuti saja keinginan kakekmu."

"Tidak! Ibu ada hal yang belum aku capai, jadi aku tidak akan menikah sampai aku mencapainya." Kataku bersikeras.

Aku tahu benar siapa kakekku itu, dia tidak akan membuat keputusan sembarangan apalagi ini mengenai masa depan cucunya. Aku merasa seperti dia sudah mengenal Hinata sebelum ini.

"Itachi, dengarkan ibu. Jika kau tetap bersikeras, kakekmu tidak akan segan menggunakan cara 'paksa'."

Tenggorokanku terasa tercekat. Aku paham apa yang dimaksud ibu. Kakekku itu mantan _yakuza_ , jika jiwa _yakuza_ -nya sudah bangkit dia tidak akan kenal ampun. Mungkin dia tidak akan menyakitiku, tapi dia akan menggunakan semua orang yang ada hubungan dengaku. Bisa siapa saja, sahabat, rekan kerja, atau mungkin….Hinata. Sial! Kenapa aku harus peduli padanya lagi?

Hanya dalam waktu satu malam saja hidupku berubah.

Aku pikir ini hanya masalah kecil yang sudah pasti bisa kuselesaikan tapi semua diluar kendaliku sekarang. Harusnya hari ini aku mengklarifikasi gosip murahan itu, tapi aku justru sedang mengumumkan pernikahanku. Membenarkan gadis yang tinggal denganku adalah kekasihku, dan aku akan segera menikahinya. Minato- _san_ hanya memijat pelipisnya, ia terlihat ingin menelanku bulat-bulat. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia sudah mendengar penjelasan dari ibuku kenapa aku melakukan ini.

Hanya dalam waktu dua hari saja pernikahanku digelar. Ya, kakekku itu memang luar biasa. Semua ini terjadi seolah sudah dia rencanakan sejak lama. Bahkan Hinata yang awalnya menolak tegas rencana gila ini, pada akhirnya menerimanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang pada akhirnya membuat dia menerimanya. Harusnya dia bersikeras menolak. Harusnya dia tetap pada pendiriannya.

Cih! Apa setelah menyadari jika aku adalah seorang actor dia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk terus menempel padaku. Aku menyesal telah menolongnya. Seharusnya aku biarkan saja dia malam itu. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu terlibat skandal. Tidak perlu terperangkap dalam sebuah pernikahan.

"Itachi" aku tersentak, ibuku menepuk bahuku lembut. Aku menatap sekitar, aku baru ingat jika sedang dalam gereja melangsungkan sebuah pernikahan.

"Cepat pasang cincinnya nak." Bisik ibuku mencoba mengingatkanku.

Aku memaksakan senyum di wajahku. Dan kembali menatap Hinata yang berbalut gaun pengantin berwarna putih. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan ketakutan. Entah mungkin karena sejak dia menyetujui menikah denganku, sikapku memang berubah padanya.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya dengan sedikit gemetar padaku. Dengan cepat aku memasangkan cincin di jari manisnya. Kemudian bergantian dengannya memasangkan cincin dijariku.

"Mempelai pria dipersilahkan mencium mempelai wanita." Sekarang aku ingin mencekik pendeta ini. Apa aku bisa melewati sesi ini?

Aku menatap ke arah Hinata. Aku mendengus melihat wajahnya yang sudah memerah hebat, mungkin sebentar lagi telinganya akan mengeluarkan asap. Mungkin karena ini ciuman pertamanya, jadi sampai gugup begitu.

Aku menghela napas lelah. Aku memang harus melakukannya, tidak mungkin juga kabur dari sini. Lagipula ini hanya sebuah ciuman. Aku sudah sering melakukannya dengan lawan mainku.

Aku membuka tudung gaun pengantinnya. Ia masih menundukkan wajahnya. Ck, aku jadi terpaksa mendongakan wajahnya. Dia akan memalingkan wajahnya, tapi aku mencegahnya dengan menahan tengkuknya. Enak saja mau memalingkan wajahmu dari seorang Uchiha. Mau mempermalukanku huh?

"Semangat Un!" ini pasti teriakan Deidara.

"Jangan salah sasaran Itachi!" ejekan ini sudah pasti dari Sasori maniak boneka itu.

Aku mendengus, mendekatkan wajahku pada Hinata, sampai akhirnya tidak ada lagi jarak diantara kedua bibir kami. Bibirnya lembut, aku akui itu. Bibirnya berbeda dengan para lawan mainku. Aku melumatnya lembut, memberikan acting terbaikku seperti saat sedang dalam arahan sutradara seperti biasanya. Dan suara tepuk tangan meriah para tamu jadi penghargaan buatku.

.

.

.

.

6 bulan sudah pernikahanku dengan Hinata berjalan. Aku masih mengacuhkannya, meski aku tahu dia berusaha memperbaiki hubungan kami. Dia selalu melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri atau… bisa kusebut tugas seorang _maid_? Karena yang dia lakukan masih sama. Memasak, membersihkan apartemen, dan menyiapkan segala kebutuhanku. Kecuali satu, meski kami tidur seranjang, tidak pernah sekali pun selama 6 bulan ini aku bercinta dengannya. Perlu kutekankan sekali lagi, aku menikahinya karena paksaan kakekku.

Dia tidak hanya merubah kehidupanku, tapi juga karirku. Mereka – para penggemarku – tidak lagi penasaran tentang projek terbaruku, tapi malah penasaran tentang kehidupan rumah tanggaku. Membuatku jadi bulan-bulanan Minato- _san_. Oh…dan satu lagi, ayah dan ibuku terus menanyakan kapan aku akan memiliki anak. _Hell_! Aku tidak akan menyentuhnya.

"Hentikan Itachi, kau sudah minum terlalu banyak."

Kepalaku terasa berputar-putar, tapi aku memaksakan mendongak menatap bartender yang sudah memasang wajah masam padaku.

"Belum cukup. Lakukan saja tugasmu sebagai bartender, Sasori." Sasori mendengus keras. Aku melihat dia berbisik pada salah satu pegawainya, lalu tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada dibelakangku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" hardikku ketika dia mencoba mengalungkan lenganku dibahunya.

Sasori mendecak kesal, "Apalagi? Membawamu pulang sebelum kau jatuh pingsan dan membuat skandal lagi."

Aku menyentak tanganku dengan kasar. "Aku masih ingin di sini. Aku benci harus bertemu wanita itu."

"Kau menyebut istrimu sendiri dengan sebutan 'wanita itu'?" balas Sasori terlihat tak suka. Dia menghela napas kasar, "Dengar ya Itachi, untuk menjadi egois ada batasnya. Kau menerima pernikahan ini dengan alasan melindungi karir dan teman-temanmu, tapi kau masih menyalahkan Hinata untuk hal itu?"

"Tapi ini semua memang karena dia!" aku sudah tidak bisa lagi mengontrol suaraku.

"Apa Hinata yang memaksamu menolongnya huh?!" tenggorokanku terasa tercekat.

Sasori bukan hanya seorang pemilik bar ini tapi juga sahabatku. Dia orang yang pertama tahu alasanku menikahi Hinata.

Dia kembali mengalungkan lenganku di bahunya dan membawaku keluar dari bar.

"Berhentilah lari dari masalah Itachi."

Itu kata terakhir yang di ucapkan Sasori sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kesadaranku. Dan tahu-tahu aku sudah bersandar pada orang yang berbeda. Tubuhnya lebih kecil dibandingkan Sasori, dan aroma tubuhnya pun berbeda. Aroma lavender yang lembut. Ini aroma…

"Hinata?" pandanganku memang masih kabur, tapi aku yakin jika orang di sebelahku ini adalah Hinata.

"I-Itachi- _kun_ kau sudah sadar?" perlahan dia menurunkanku ke atas ranjang.

Dalam jarak sedekat ini aromanya semakin menguat. Bukan aroma parfum, kalau parfum wanita sudah pasti akan membuatku mual. Tapi ini alami aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Membuatku kecanduan.

"A-aku akan ambilkan _lemon tea_ hangat dulu."

Aku menahannya yang beranjak pergi. Menariknya hingga terjatuh di atasku. Belum sempat menghilangkan keterkejutannya, aku sudah merubah posisinya di bawahku.

"I-Itachi- _kun_?!"

Dia terus memberontak tapi aku menahannya. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di lehernya. Aromanya berasal dari sini ternyata. Tanpa bisa kukendalikan lagi, aku mengecup lehernya lama. Aku bisa merasakan denyut nadinya di lehernya yang hangat.

"Hinata, aku menginginkanmu." Bisikku tepat ditelinganya.

Ini benar-benar mengerikan.

Aku masih bisa mengingat betapa bodohnya diriku, melanggar janji yang aku buat sendiri bahwa aku tidak akan menyentuh Hinata. Aku bahkan tidak memiliki hasrat untuk bercinta dengannya selama ini. Tapi malam itu terasa berbeda, aku kehilangan kontrol atas diriku sendiri. Entah itu karena pengaruh alkohol sialan itu atau aroma tubuhnya yang….. hah tidak usah diteruskan.

Dia memilih bungkam, dan aku pun begitu. Tidak ada yang membicarakan tentang malam _itu_ sudah sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Sampai akhirnya aku mendapati Hinata pingsan di dapur saat pulang kerja. Aku panik luar biasa, dan langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit. Menunggunya diperiksa oleh dokter seperti orang bodoh, aku berjalan mondar-mandir. Suster-suster yang melihatku berbisik-bisik sambil cekikikan. Tapi aku tidak peduli, yang aku pedulikan adalah keadaan Hinata. Selama ini dia tidak pernah terlihat pucat seperti itu.

Apa karena terlalu lelah bekerja? Atau karena beban pikiran karena masalah pernikahan kami?

"Itachi- _san_ "

Badanku menegang saat mendengar dokter memanggilku, menyuruhku masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Dahiku mengerut melihat ekspresi wajah dokter itu malah memasang wajah bahagia, dengan tersenyum lebar. Apa yang lucu dengan keadaan Hinata?

"Hinata sakit apa dokter?"

Dia menggeleng, masih mempertahankan senyuman anehnya, "Istri Anda tidak sakit."

"Tapi dia pingsan dan wajahnya pucat. Kau pikir aku mudah dibodohi?" selaku cepat. Suaraku memang meninggi hingga membuatnya berjengit kaget. Aku ingin dia mengerti kalau aku sedang tidak dalam mood bercanda.

"Ma-maaf Itachi- _san_ , aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Penjelasanku belum selesai tadi." Aku diam menatapnya tajam, "Istri Anda sedang hamil, karena itu dia pingsan. Karena memforsir tenaganya berlebihan dan sedikit stress."

Apa dia bilang barusan? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?

"A…apa?" serasa ada batu yang menyangkut ditenggorokanku. Suaraku bahkan sulit keluar.

Dokter itu mengangguk antusias. Dia menunjukkan foto USG padaku. Dia terus menjelaskan dengan semangat keadaan calon anak kami.

Anak kami? Anakku dan Hinata? Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Pernikahan ini sudah cukup membebaniku dan sekarang ditambah lagi seorang anak. Aku meremas rambutku frustasi. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika efek alkohol malam itu, benar-benar membuahkan hasil. Padahal aku hanya sekali melakukannya dan itu semua diluar kendaliku.

Hinata mengulum senyum sambil terus mengusap perutnya yang masih rata. Ia terlihat begitu bahagia dengan kehadiran janin yang dikandungnya. Berbeda denganku yang sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi. Tapi apa yang bisa kuperbuat? Memaksa Hinata menggugurkannya karena aku tidak menginginkannya? Aku memang membencinya, tapi aku bukan orang sekeji itu sampai membunuh anak tak berdosa. Apalagi jika sampai keluargaku tahu, terutama kakek, aku yakin dia tidak segan memutilasiku dan melempar potongan tubuhku ke laut, meski aku cucunya sekali pun.

Semenjak keluargaku tahu jika Hinata hamil, mereka jadi semakin _overprotektif_. Sekarang ada 2 orang _maid_ yang dikirim ibu untuk membantu Hinata dalam menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah. Ibu juga selalu menemani Hinata memeriksakan perkembangan kandungannya jika aku memang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaanku.

Biasanya ibu hamil akan mengalami fase ngidam dan manja luar biasa. Dan juga perubahan mood yang tiba-tiba. Tapi Hinata tidak terlihat begitu, maksudku aku sering menanyakan padanya apa yang dia inginkan sebisa mungkin aku akan mendapatkannya tapi dia bilang dia tidak ingin apapun. Dia sama sekali tidak manja, hanya saja setiap malam saat aku sudah terlelap, diam-diam Hinata melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Terkadang dia sengaja mengarahkan tanganku ke arah perutnya yang membuncit. Aku bisa merasakannya, tapi aku diam saja selama itu tidak mengganggu tidurku.

Aku merasa sudah mencapai batasku. Perasaan nyaman pada pekerjaan yang kugeluti sudah hilang entah kemana. Kosentrasiku juga sering terpecah saat sedang syuting. Belum lagi banyak produser film malah menawariku untuk membuat film tentang kisah cintaku dengan Hinata. _Heck_! Yang benar saja? Aku tidak menyukai kehidupan pribadiku terusik, apalagi sampai harus diceritakan detail dan dirangkum dalam sebuah film. Terlebih lagi, aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku mendapati Hinata tertidur di sofa. Dulu saat dia masih menjadi _maid_ -ku sudah sering kali melarangnya menungguku, tapi dia masih bersikeras. Dan itu terbawa hingga dia menajdi istriku saat ini. Posisi ini sama sekali tidak sehat untuk ibu hamil, aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali padanya, tapi dia bilang tetap ingin menungguku pulang.

"Nghh…"

Aku menoleh mendapati Hinata mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia terkejut melihatku menggendongnya menuju kamar kami.

"I-Itachi- _kun_? K-kau sudah pulang? Maaf a-aku ketiduran." Dia menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Mungkin dia malu karena aku menggendongnya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak menungguku Hinata? Posisi tidur seperti itu tidak baik untuk ibu hamil. Kau lebih suka jika ibu menyalahkanku?" ucapku kesal. Aku berharap dia mengerti jika aku benci direpotkan seperti ini.

Aku meletakkan perlahan tubuhnya di ranjang. Aku sempat terkejut mendapati mata pucatnya berkaca-kaca. Selama ini aku sering berkata sinis atau terkadang membentaknya, tapi dia tidak pernah hampir menangis seperti sekarang.

Hinata cepat-cepat menyeka air matanya yang sudah siap jatuh, "A-aku minta maaf. Aku ti-tidak bermaksud begitu."

Aku mendengus keras. Mungkin ini saatnya aku mengatakannya. Dia sudah bersiap untuk tidur tapi aku memanggilnya.

"Hinata"

"Y-ya?"

Aku menelan ludah kasar. Aku sudah memikirkan keputusan ini matang-matang. Dan menurutku ini keputusan yang terbaik. Aku sudah siap mengahadapi konsekuensinya.

"Kurasa setelah anak ini lahir, kita bercerai saja." Ucapku susah payah.

 _Amethyst_ Hinata melebar, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangisnya tapi gagal. Air mata itu jatuh lagi.

"Ta-tapi…"

Aku memegang kedua bahunya erat, "Aku tidak akan merebut anak itu. Tenang saja Hinata. Aku juga akan tetap mencukupi kebutuhannya, kau tinggal mengatakan yang kau butuhkan, sebisa mungkin aku memenuhinya. Soal keluargaku, biar aku bicara dengan mereka." aku menghela napas sejenak.

"Maafkan aku yang terlihat egois. Aku hanya merasa jika pernikahan ini diteruskan akan membuat kita berdua sama-sama tidak nyaman. Aku tidak mencintaimu dan begitu juga denganmu kan?"

Dia hanya tersenyum pahit, "Ji-jika itu yang Itachi- _kun_ inginkan, a-aku tidak keberatan. Aku juga minta maaf telah merepotkanmu selama ini."

Belum sempat aku membalasnya, Hinata sudah berbaring membelakangiku. Di satu sisi aku merasa lega bisa mengatakan semua ini, tapi di sisi lain aku juga merasa bersalah. Namun ini begini lebih baik daripada segala semakin bertambah runyam.

Dua hari sejak saat itu sikap Hinata berubah drastis terhadapku. Dia memang masih menyiapkan segala keperluanku, tapi tidak ada lagi sapaan hangat. Dia juga tidak lagi menungguku pulang. Aku tidak merasa kecewa atas sikapnya, memang ini yang kuinginkan.

Pagi ini terasa berbeda untukku. Aku merasa begitu berat meninggalkan rumah entah mengapa kedua mata kelamku terus memperhatikan Hinata. Dari dia bangun tidur, menyiapkan sarapan untukku, mengantarku ke pintu depan. Ia menyadari tatapan anehku sepertinya, tapi dia memilih untuk tidak berkomentar.

Hingga saat aku tengah di lokasi syuting iklan, Aku mendapat telepon dari salah seorang _maid_ -ku mengabarkan kalau Hinata jatuh di kamar mandi dan mengalami pendarahan hebat. Jadi firasatku pagi tadi benar, karena itu aku berat meninggalkan rumah.

Saat itu juga aku lansung meninggalkan lokasi syuting, tidak mempedulikan teriakan Minato- _san_ dan tatapan heran kru syuting. Sesampainya di rumah sakit aku sudah mendapati ayah, ibu, kakek, bahkan Sasuke – adikku – yang sedang kuliah di luar negeri ada di sana. Aku tidak sempat bertanya bagaimana dia sudah berada di Jepang. Pikiranku tengah kalut memikirkan keadaan Hinata yang menurut informasi dari ibu, kalau Hinata terpaksa harus melahirkan bayinya di usia yang baru 8 bulan lebih.

Sudah 4 jam lebih aku berdiri menatap pintu ruang IGD itu. Kedua kakiku terasa kebas tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku akan terus menunggu sampai dokter itu keluar membawa berita baik padaku. Hingga aku mendengar dengan jelas suara tangis bayi yang begitu kencang. Jantung serasa melewatkan detakkannya, nafasku pun terasa tercekat, sulit aku menggambarkan bagaimana rasanya saat itu.

"Selamat Itachi. Kau sudah jadi seorang ayah sekarang." Kakekku menepuk pundakku pelan. Ia tersenyum bangga padaku.

Ibuku menghampiriku, memelukku erat dengan air mata haru mengalir dari kedua matanya. "Itachi, kau seorang ayah saat ini. Terima kasih kau sudah memberikan ibu cucu nak."

"Selamat kak…" Sasuke mengulum senyum padaku.

Aku hanya memaksakan senyum di wajahku. Ada yang aneh. Seharusnya setelah tangis bayi itu, dokter akan segera keluar dengan memberikan selamat lalu menyuruhku masuk. Tapi aku menunggu hampir 30 menit dokter itu tak kunjung keluar juga. Ada apa ini?

 **KLEK**

 _Onyx_ -ku melebar ketika melihat dokter yang menangani Hinata keluar. Aku melesat kearahnya dan memburunya dengan banyak pertanyaan, "Dok, bagaimana keadaan istri dan anakku? Anakku sehat kan? Dia laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Dokter itu tersenyum. Aku tahu itu senyum paksa. "Anak Anda lahir selamat dan sehat. Dia laki-laki."

Belum pernah aku merasa selega ini, keluargaku ikut bahagia mendengarnya.

"Tapi…"

Dahiku mengerut, "Tapi apa?"

Dokter itu tampak susah payah menyampaikan sesuatu. Dia menunduk padaku, "Maaf, Hinata- _san_ tidak dapat kami selamatkan. Pendarahannya sangat parah"

Apa katanya? Hinata tidak terselamatkan? Meninggal?

Telingaku terasa berdengung. Aku tidak lagi mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan. Dan langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, meski beberapa petugas belum memperbolehkanku masuk.

Aku melihatnya. Hinata. Istriku. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Dia tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Hinata memang lebih cantik saat tersenyum tapi aku membenci senyumnya saat ini.

"Hinata" panggilku lirih. Kubelai wajahnya yang basah dengan keringat, "Hi..Hinata bangunlah. Kenapa kau tidur lagi? Seharusnya saat ini kau memberikan ASI untuk anak kita."

Tanganku bergetar saat menyentuh tubuhnya yang terasa dingin. Aku menunduk, berbisik ditelinganya untuk menyuruhnya membuka mata. Tapi aku tidak mendapat respon apapun.

Tidak. Bukan pergi seperti ini yang kuinginkan. Aku hanya memintanya pergi dari…..

"Hinata bangun kataku! Jangan keras kepala!" teriakku frustasi.

Aku melangkah keluar menyeret paksa dokter yang menanganinya. "Lakukan sesuatu! Jangan diam saja, brengsek?!"

Sasuke menarik tubuhku yang nyaris menyakiti dokter itu. Ibu memelukku sambil menangis, "Hentikan nak. Jangan seperti ini, ibu mohon."

"Tidak Ibu! Hinata…" air mataku tidak bisa kutahan lagi, ibuku mempererat pelukannya, "Dia…tidak boleh pergi seperti ini bu…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N :**

Next Chap Hinata POV


	2. Chapter 2

**Regret**

 **DISCLAIMER :** Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **RATING : T+**

 **WARNING :** **AU, Crack Pair** **, OOC (?), Typo(s), GAJE, ABAL, No EYD, etc.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **If You Don't Like? Don't Read** **. Simple kan?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Hinata]**

Aku mengatupkan kedua telapak tanganku sembari memejamkan mata, dan melafalkan doa dengan sungguh-sungguh di depan dua buah pusara yang bertuliskan nama ayah dan ibuku. Tak terasa dua tahun sudah mereka pergi meninggalkanku. Maksudku benar – benar meninggalkan dunia ini. Semenjak itu hidupku terasa begitu sulit. Aku yang terbiasa hidup dengan kasih sayang keduanya, tiba-tiba saja kehilangan dalam sekejap. Saat itu rasanya aku juga ingin mengakhiri hidupku. Aku tidak memiliki siapa – siapa lagi di dunia ini. Pernikahan ayah dan ibu ditentang oleh orang tua kedua belah pihak, karena itulah mereka memutuskan begitu saja hubungan keluarga dengan orang tuaku.

Aku masih ingat saat itu, sesaat setelah kedua orang tuaku dimakamkan. Ada seorang wanita berambut pirang yang menepuk bahuku dan tersenyum lembut. Ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai sahabat semasa kuliah kedua orang tuaku. Senju Tsunade. Awalnya aku tidak mempercayainya begitu saja, tetapi dia bisa menunjukkan bukti autentik, berupa foto-foto semasa sekolah dengan ayah dan ibuku. Lalu dia dengan tulus menawarkan tempat tinggal padaku. Semula aku sempat menolak, tapi dia bilang untuk tidak menolaknya. Bibi Tsuna (panggilanku untuknya) mengatakan jika dia akan merasa sangat bersalah kepada ayah dan ibuku jika sampai membiarkanku hidup sendirian. Dia terus membujukku, sampai aku sendiri merasa tidak enak jika terus menolaknya.

 _Kami-sama_ begitu baik padaku dengan mengirimkan Bibi Tsuna ke dalam hidupku. Beliau adalah wanita penuh kasih sayang dan tegar. Bibi pernah bercerita jika dirinya pernah mengalami kehilangan yang sama sepertiku. Kehilangan suaminya yang mengalami kecelakaan pesawat. Bibi yang saat itu tengah hamil 8 bulan mengalami shock berat hingga mengalami pendarahan hebat, dan pada akhirnya ia harus kehilangan bayinya juga.

Tetapi bibi mulai berubah beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Semenjak ia mengenal pria atau wanita, entahlah… penampilannya memang mirip wanita meski suara dan gesture tubuhnya terlihat jelas seperti laki-laki. Pria itu bernama Orochimaru. Sejak awal aku sudah merasakan aura kelam yang dibawa orang itu. Dia sering membuatku takut hanya dengan tatapan matanya yang mirip ular.

Bibi Tsuna menjadi pribadi yang tertutup, suka minum-minum, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi dia menjadi gila judi. Aku sering menasehatinya agar menghentikan kebiasaan buruknya, tapi dia selalu membalasku dengan mengatakan bahwa ini bukan urusannya. Jika dia sudah berkata begitu aku bisa apa? Aku tidak punya hak untuk melarangnya. Meski dalam hati aku masih berharap bibi segera menyadari jika yang dilakukannya salah.

Aku tidak menyangka kedatangan pria itu dalam hidup bibi bisa merubahnya sedemikian rupa. Aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas betapa bibi sangat mencintai suaminya, karenanya selama bertahun-tahun bibi selalu menolak pria yang mencoba mendekatinya dengan halus. Posisi Paman Dan tak tergantikan. Tapi pria bernama Orochimaru itu merubah anggapanku itu. Aku melihatnya dengan jelas bibi dan pria berkulit pucat itu berciuman dengan panas di sofa ruang tengah. Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa bibi saat itu sedang mabuk, karena samar-samar aku masih bisa mendengar dia mendesahkan nama Paman Dan. Meski begitu Orochimaru itu terlihat tidak keberatan sama sekali, ia malah dengan senang hati memanfaatkan keadaan mabuk bibi.

Puncak dari kesabaranku ketika bibi sedang mengobrol dengan seorang pria yang mungkin usianya jauh di atas bibi, aku tidak tahu persis, yang jelas menurutku dia masih masuk kategori tampan dan berkarisma. Aku sudah tidak heran lagi jika bibi membawa pria lain lagi, setelah dua bulan yang lalu Orochimaru tidak terlihat sama sekali batang hidungnya. Sudah kuduga jika pria yang mirip ular itu memang brengsek. Dia hanya memanfaatkan tubuh dan harta bibi. Tapi lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa menghibur bibi yang terlihat sangat tertekan.

"Hinata buatkan ocha 2 gelas. Dan bawa kemari!" aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara teriakan bibi yang berasal dari ruang tamu.

Aku menghela napas berat. Baru saja aku mencoba memejamkan mata setelah belajar untuk persiapan ujian akhir sekolah, tapi gagal. "Ya, Bibi! Aku akan segera ke sana."

Selepas membuat 2 gelas _ocha_ , aku membawanya ke ruang tamu dimana bibi dan pria misterius itu berada. Aku merasa pandangan pria itu sedikit membuatku begidik ngeri. Ia menatapku dari ujung kepala hingga kaki dengan seringai menyebalkan. _Kami-sama_ , kenapa lagi-lagi bibi bertemu pria hidung belang?

"Siapa dia Tsunade? Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku." Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara pria itu saat aku akan memasuki kamar. Berat dan maskulin.

Aku tahu mungkin ini salah, menguping pembicaraan orang lain. Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran sekaligus khawatir jika bibi kembali terjebak dengan lelaki hidung belang macam Orochimaru.

"Hm…memang apa untungnya aku menceritakannya padamu?"

Pria dengan rambut gelap panjang itu terkekeh. "Orochimaru benar-benar sudah mempengaruhimu ya? Aku bisa membantumu keluar dari kesulitan ini, tapi dengan syarat."

Aku semakin menajamkan pendengaranku.

"Apa?" astaga aku pikir diamnya bibi tadi adalah sebuah penolakan.

"Aku tertarik dengan gadis itu." Sontak ucapannya membuat kedua mataku melotot. "Dan aku berniat ingin mengikatnya dalam sebuah pernikahan."

Bibi tertawa keras."Kupikir hanya Orochimaru pria brengsek di dunia ini, tapi aku baru saja menemukannya lagi di depanku."

Aku tersenyum haru mendengarnya. Aku tidak menyangka bibi akan menolaknya.

"Tapi…tawaranmu itu serius? Aku tidak akan tertipu untuk kedua kalinya." Kelanjutan perkataan bibi membuat kedua lututku tiba-tiba melemas.

Pria itu menyeringai kejam. "Hm…kau mengenalku Tsuna? Aku orang yang fair dalam segala hal. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan orang yang memberikan keuntungan bagiku."

"Baiklah…aku juga sudah sangat frustasi."

Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan air mataku. Aku tidak tahu kesulitan apa yang dihadapi bibi hingga ia berniat 'menjual'-ku pada pria yang usianya sangat jauh di atasku. Bagaimana bisa bibi kehilangan nuraninya seperti ini?

Aku melirik lemari pakaian yang tak jauh dariku. Ya, ini sudah batas kesabaranku. Bibi sudah sangat keterlaluan. Aku harus segera pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini sebelum terlambat. Dengan tergesa-gesa, aku mengemasi barang-barang yang aku perlukan.

.

.

.

.

Saat kau merasa panik, kau tidak akan bisa berpikir secara jernih. Sepertinya ungkapan itu sangat cocok untukku. Aku nekat kabur dari rumah bibi dengan berbekal sedikit tabungan, yang hanya cukup untuk menginap selama 3 hari di penginapan. Sekarang aku tidak tahu lagi harus kemana. Perutku terasa sangat lapar, tapi aku sudah tidak memiliki uang lagi. Sempat terbesit untuk kembali, tapi kuurungkan niatku itu. Lebih baik aku mati kelaparan daripada harus menikah dengan pria paruh baya, meski ia tampan sekalipun.

Kedua mataku terpaku menatap remaja yang berlari kesana kemari menawarkan jasa payung pada pejalan kaki yang berteduh di areal pertokoan. Hujan memang cukup deras mengguyur. Tiba-tiba saja ide cemerlang muncul, kenapa aku juga tidak memanfaatkan payung yang kubawa?

Senyum terkembang dibibirku ketika melihat salah seorang pengunjung coffe shop terlihat kesal karena hujan menghambatnya. Ini kesempatanku!

"Pa-payung tuan?"

Dia menatapku ragu, hingga beberapa saat kemudian aku mendengarnya bergumam 'Hn' yang aku artikan 'iya'. Aku benar-benar ingin berteriak, mengatakan terima kasih pada _Kami-sama_ atas pertolongannya.

Ya, ampun! Kumohon bertahanlah sedikit lagi tubuhku! Aku janji setelah mengatar tuan ini kita isi perutku dengan banyak makanan.

"Biar aku saja yang bawa."

Aku sedikit terkejut dia yang terlihat cuek ternyata peduli padaku. "Ta-tapi tuan…"

"Jangan membantah!" aku berjengit mendengarnya, "Kalau kau semakin memperlambatku. Aku akan-"

"Baik Tuan! Baiklah tuan yang bawa." Selaku cepat. Tidak. Aku tidak akan membuatnya marah dan membatalkan menyewa jasa payungku. Aku benar-benar sudah sangat lapar.

"Bagus." Aku menyerahkan payungnya. Aku akan menurutinya tanpa membantah lagi.

Aku memandang takut-takut pria bertubuh tegap di depanku. Dia baik tapi kadang cara bicaranya sangat mengesalkan. Suka semaunya sendiri, tapi masih dalam batas yang wajar.

"Berjalan disampingku atau kau akan jatuh sakit karena basah kuyup."

Aku sempat ingin menolak, tapi kurungkan mengingat dia orang yang tidak suka dibantah. Aku berjalan disampingnya seperti yang dia mau.

"Terima kasih."

Aku melotot kaget melihat betapa besar uang yang diberikannya. " _A..ano_..tapi i-ini terlalu banyak tuan. Saya ti-tidak punya kembaliannya."

"Hn, kalau begitu ambil saja kembaliannya. Aku tidak punya uang kecil."

Belum sempat aku memprotes, dia dengan cepat menyalakan mesin mobil dan meninggalkanku. Aku tahu aku memang kelaparan, tapi bukan berarti aku memanfaatkan kesempatan mengambil uang yang bukan hakku. Aku mencoba mengejarnya, tapi tubuhku sudah tidak bisa dikompromi lagi. Aku kehilangan jejak tuan itu.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengusap perutku yang sudah terasa penuh. Tenagaku sudah terisi ulang. Aku memandang lagi sisa uang 10.000 ryo tadi, sebenarnya uang ini masih cukup untuk menyewa sebuah penginapan tapi sudah bisa dipastikan jika besok aku akan kelaparan. Terpaksa aku lebih memilih kedinginan tidur disebuah halte bus daripada besok tidak bisa membeli makanan.

Air mataku jatuh begitu saja tanpa bisa kutahan lagi saat mengingat keadaan keluargaku utuh dulu. aku tidak pernah merasakan kedinginan dan kelaparan seperti ini. Entah apa rencana _Kami-sama_ sebenarnya. Aku hanya mampu percaya jika kita belum merasa bahagia itu artinya bukanlah sebuah akhir, karena Dia menjanjikan sebuah kebahagiaan bagi orang yang tidak putus asa.

Kueratkan sweater untuk menghalau dinginnya angin malam. Sebelum memejamkan mata aku berdoa semoga Kami-sama memberikan pertolongannya besok.

 **DUAGH**

 **BRAKK**

"KYAAA?!"

Belum lama rasanya aku memejamkan mata, kedua irisku membelalak melihat ada tiga atau empat orang tengah terlibat perkelahian. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi aku langsung lari tunggang langgang. Tak jauh dari situ aku melihat sebuah mobil yang cukup besar, dan aku berinisiatif untuk bersembunyi disitu sembari menormalkan detak jantung yang menggila. Rasanya nafasku sesak karena rasa terkejut plus takut.

Kedua alisku menyatu, ketika aku tidak lagi mendengar suara perkelahian. Apa perkelahiannya sudah selesai? Apa tadi itu ada tawuran antar pelajar? Tapi apa iya, tawuran pelajar tengah malam begini? Aku memberanikan diri mengintip.

"Apa yang kau cari?"

"Kyaaa-hmpp…hmmpp…" Eh? Bukannya tuan ini yang tadi menyewa jasa payungku? Ja..jadi dia yang berkelahi tadi?

"Kau sudah aman sekarang. Tenang oke?" Aku mengangguk, dia perlahan melepaskan tangannya yang menutup mulutku.

Aku mengehela napas lega. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku Tuan."

"Hn." Dia merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan karena perkelahian tadi. Tapi aku takjup dia tidak terluka sedikit pun.

"Kenapa kau tidur di halte seperti itu? Sangat berbahaya buat gadis sepertimu."

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia tetaplah orang asing meski sudah dua kali menolongku.

"Itu…a..aku lelah Tuan." Akhirnya jawaban konyol itulah yang kulontarkan.

"Maksudku, apa kau tidak punya rumah sampai harus tidur disana?" aku hanya menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan matanya yang mengintimidasi itu. Aku menggeleng lemas sebagai jawabannya.

"Apa kau kabur dari rumah? Bertengkar dengan orang tua?" Ya ampun, kapan dia berhenti bertanya-tanya. Kuputuskan untuk tetap diam saja.

Keheningan sempat menyelimuti kami beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia mengatakan hal yang begitu mengejutkan padaku.

"Ikut saja denganku. Kau bisa tinggal sementara di apartemenku." Apa katanya? Aku kabur dari rumah untuk menghindari pria tua mesum, dan sekarang?

"Ta-tapi…aku ti-tidak punya cukup uang u-untuk membayar sewanya Tuan." Kujawab saja begini, semoga dia paham jika aku bermaksud menolaknya.

Dia menyeringai. "Hn. Kalau begitu bayar saja dengan tubuhmu."

"A-APA?!" Aku langsung menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Kami-sama, kapan aku dijauhkan dari pria mesum?

"Kenapa?" Kenapa katanya?!

"Maaf Tuan. A-aku bukan wanita seperti itu. Aku ti-tidak akan melakukan hal serendah itu."

Dia mengangguk-angguk. ."Hn…jadi pekerjaan sebagai pelayan itu rendah menurutmu?"

"Eh? Ja-jadi maksud Tuan bukan menyuruhku menjual tu-tubuhku?" Ya Tuhan! Aku benar-benar malu sudah berpikir buruk. Wajahku pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

Dia tertawa mengejek. "Penghasilanku sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku tidak perlu berbisnis haram seperti itu."

Aku membungkukkan badan berkal-kali. _Kami-sama_ benar-benar mengabulkan doaku bahkan sebelum fajar menjemput. ."Ma-maafkan aku Tuan…maaf sudah berpikir buruk. Dan a-aku bersedia bekerja di rumah Anda Tuan."

"Hn. Tidak usah kau pikirkan." Dia melepaskan _hoodie_ -nya dan memberikannya padaku, "pakai itu kalau kau tidak mau badanmu membeku."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Pakai!" aku berjengit. Baru kuingat jika dia benci dibantah. Aku langsung menurutinya.

"Hn. Aku perlu tahu siapa namamu sebelum mulai bekerja di rumahku."

"Hi-hinata Tuan."

Baru kutahu namanya adalah Uchiha Itachi setelah sebelumnya dia memperkenalkan diri dan menjelaskan mengenai pekerjaan apa saja yang harus kukerjakan. Dia bilang tugasku hanya membersihkan apartemennya dan memasak untuknya. Dia paling benci kotor dan juga dia tidak suka jika aku memindahkan letak barang yang sudah dia tata. Dia juga melarangku untuk berbicara atau sekedar berbasa-basi pada tetangga, pada petugas keamanan sekalipun. Sempat ingin memprotes tapi sekali lagi aku ingat bahwa dia bukan orang yang suka dibantah. Dia benci privasinya diusik.

Tuan Itachi jarang berada di apartemennya, dia selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang aku tidak tahu apa itu. Aku tidak berani bertanya, karena aku ingat dia benci privasinya diusik. Aku hanya berani bertanya masalah dia ingin makan apa atau bagaimana rasa masakanku. Dan lagi-lagi dia hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman aneh andalannya'Hn'. Dia tidak pernah menyisakan makanannya jadi aku simpulkan kalau rasa masakanku sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Malam ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Aku yakin jika sudah jam segini Tuan Itachi belum pulang berarti sedang ada lembur. Dia selalu memarahiku jika aku sampai ketiduran karena menunggunya. Jadi kuputuskan untuk tidur lebih dulu, entah mengapa hari ini badanku terasa lebih lelah dari biasanya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku dikejutkan dengan keberadaan seorang wanita yang tengah memasak di dapur. Ia menyadari keberadaanku dan tersenyum manis padaku. Aku sempat mengira jika wanita itu adalah kekasih Tuan Itachi ternyata aku salah besar. Wanita itu adalah ibunya, namanya Uchiha Mikoto. Beliau orang yang sangat ramah dan hangat. Aku tidak menyangka jika Tuan Itachi memiliki sifat yang berbeda jauh dengan ibunya, meski kebaikan hatinya aku yakin diturunkan ibunya.

Aku kembali dikejutkan melihat bahwa ada satu orang pria lagi, yang ternyata adalah ayahnya Tuan Itachi, Uchiha Fugaku. Wajahnya yang kaku itu mengingatkanku pada Tuan Itachi. Beliau hanya memperkenalkan diri secara singkat dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum padaku. Tak lama kemudian Tuan Itachi ikut bergabung di meja makan, dia sudah memakai pakaian rapi, tapi yang membuatku tak habis pikir adalah raut wajah murung yang terpatri. Seharusnya dia merasa senang kan dikunjungi oleh kedua orang tuanya?

"Hinata kau mau kemana?" langkahku terhenti mendengar teguran nyonya Mikoto.

"Eh…ano…saya ingin melanjutkan pekerjaan saya tentu saja Nyonya. A-apa ada yang nyonya butuhkan lagi?"

Beliau mengangguk. "Kami ingin bicara denganmu. Nanti saja kau lanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

Dia berjalan ke arahku dan merangkul bahuku lembut, menuntunku duduk disebelah Tuan Itachi. Aku sempat menolak karena menurutku itu tidak sopan _maid_ duduk dengan Tuannya. Tapi nyonya bersikeras.

"Ja-jadi apa yang ingin A-anda bicarakan nyonya?" aku merasakan aura menegangkan di sini.

"Hm…aku tahu ini mungkin mengejutkan buatmu, tapi aku harus mengatakannya." Ucapannya semakin membuatku berkeringat dingin. Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?

"Kami ingin kau menikah dengan Itachi."

Aku tidak bisa menahan keterkejutanku. "A-apa?! Apa ma-maksud nyonya? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti ini."

"Ini demi kebaikan kalian berdua." Tuan Fugaku ikut menambahkan.

Kebaikan? Kebaikan apanya?

Aku menggeleng kuat. "Maaf, mu-mungkin Tuan dan Nyonya salah paham mengenai hubungan antara a-aku dan Tuan Itachi. Beliau ha-hanya berbaik hati menolongku dengan mem-memberikan pekerjaan. Aku tidak bisa menerima pernikahan ini!"

"Kalian harus menikah!"

Sontak semua yang ada di ruangan itu menatap ke arah pintu ruang makan. Aku tidak mungkin salah mengenali orang. Aku masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Orang itu adalah pria yang membuatku meninggalkan rumah bibi Tsunade. Dia yang berniat menikahiku. Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?

"A-anda?!" aku tidak bisa menahan teriakanku. Aku sampai tidak sadar sedikit menggebrak meja. Tuan Itachi sampai terkejut mendengar teriakanku.

"Ada apa Hinata? Kau mengenal kakekku?" apa katanya? Kakek?

"I-itu…."

"Hn. Sepertinya kita perlu bicara berdua Hinata." Kakek Tuan Itachi tengah menyeringai padaku. "Ikut aku ke ruang kerja Itachi."

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kabur juga percuma saja. Kenapa Engkau pertemukan aku dengan orang ini lagi _Kami-sama_?

"Aku belum memperkenalkan secara resmi saat kita bertemu waktu itu." Aku tahu dia tengah menyindirku. "Uchiha Madara. Presdir Uchiha Airlines."

Uchiha Airlines? Maksudnya dia pemilik maskapai yang sering dipilih keluargaku untuk pergi liburan ke luar negeri?

Dia terkekeh pelan menatapku lucu. "Belum lama ini sebenarnya aku tahu bahwa maid baru Itachi adalah kau. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Tuhan pun mendukung rencanaku."

"A-apa maksud Tuan?"

Dia bersidekap. "Sebelumnya jelaskan dulu kenapa kau kabur dari rumah Tsunade?"

Aku menelan ludah kasar. "I-itu… Aku mengira Anda a-akan…emh… maksudku…"

"Katakan saja. Aku tidak akan marah."

Aku kembali mengulum bibir. Bagaimana mengatakannya ya? "Emh…aku berfikir bibi berniat menjualku pada Anda. A-aku mendengar sendiri ka-kalau Anda-"

Belum selesai aku berbicara, Tuan Madara sudah tertawa keras. "Astaga…apa aku terlihat seperti itu di matamu?"

Aku kehilangan kemampuan untuk menjawab.

"Aku memang mengatakan jika aku tertarik padamu dan ingin mengikatmu dalam sebuah pernikahan" dia mendenguskan tawa lagi, "tapi itu bukan untukku melainkan untuk cucuku."

Aku hanya bisa menundukkan wajahku malu atas dasar pemikiran burukku pada bibi dan Tuan Madara.

"Dan lagi" aku mendongak menatapnya lagi, "Tsunade memang pemabuk dan suka berjudi karena pengaruh Orochimaru, tapi dia tidak seburuk itu sampai berfikir akan menjualmu Hinata."

"Kau mungkin tidak mendengar pembicaraan kami secara jelas. Dia sedang terlibat masalah serius karena ulah Orochimaru yang menjaminkan sertifikat rumah Tsunade tanpa sepengetahuannya untuk berjudi. Dan Orochimaru kalah judi."

Hatiku terasa sesak mendengarnya. Aku benar-benar menyesali kepergianku dari rumah bibi. Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan orang yang sudah berbaik hati merawatku selama ini? Seharusnya aku tetap berada disampingnya dan membantunya.

"Awalnya dia juga mengira bahwa aku yang akan menikahimu, lalu aku menjelaskan maksudku. Karena itulah dia setuju dengan rencanaku, dia berfikir jika kau ikut bersamanya terus, itu malah akan membebanimu."

Aku langsung bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan berniat pergi menemui bibi, tapi Tuan Madara menahanku. "Mau kemana kau?"

"Ten-tentu saja menemui bibi hiks..hiks… dia membutuhkanku." Aku merindukan bibi Tsuna.

Tuan Madara menggeleng. "Aku memang menebus sertifikat rumahnya, setelahnya aku tidak tahu ia pergi kemana."

"A-apa maksud Tuan dengan pergi kemana?" aku mencengkram erat lengan kemeja Tuan Madara.

"Aku tidak tahu dia pergi kemana Hinata. Mungkin dia pergi mencarimu. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku, nomor ponselnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi."

Seketika kedua kakiku melemas, aku hanya bisa menangisi semuanya. Menangisi kebodohanku yang tidak bisa melihat ketulusan orang lain. Sekarang aku harus mencarinya kemana?

Tuan Madara menyejajarkan wajahnya denganku, dia mengusap air mataku dengan lembut. "Aku akan membantumu mencarinya, asal kau menerima pernikahan ini. Terimalah Itachi, Hinata."

.

.

.

.

Hanya dalam waktu dua hari setelah kejadian itu, aku dan Tuan Itachi akan segera menggelar pernikahan. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima pernikahan ini, aku ingin segera menemukan bibi Tsuna dan bersimpuh dihadapannya meminta maaf atas semua salahku yang sudah menyusahkannya.

Hari ini aku ikut menemani Tuan Itachi untuk jumpa pers mengumumkan pernikahan kami. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu sebelumnya jika Tuan adalah seorang actor ternama. Aku akui aku tidak pernah dengan dunia _entertainment_ , hari-hariku disibukkan dengan belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana aku bisa lolos seleksi beasiswa ke perguruan tinggi yang aku inginkan.

Dan keesokan harinya pernikahanku pun digelar. Tak seperti pasangan pengantin lainnya yang bahagia menyambut pernikahan mereka, kami berdua sama sekali tidak merasa begitu. Aku tahu Tuan marah padaku karena menyetujui pernikahan ini, padahal dia sudah mati-matian beradu argument untuk menolaknya. Tapi sekali lagi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku rela mengorbankan apapun untuk menemukan bibi, termasuk masa depanku.

Bisa kulihat tatapan mata Tuan Itachi kosong, entah pikirannya melayang kemana. Padahal pendeta sedari tadi memintanya untuk memasangkan cincin dijariku.

"Itachi." Dia terlihat terkejut saat Nyonya Mikoto menepuk bahunya, lalu berbisik. "Cepat pasang cincinnya nak."

Dia tersenyum ke arahku, tapi aku tahu itu senyum paksa. Aku sendiri harus berakting terlihat bahagia. Perlahan aku mengulurkan tanganku dengan gugup. Kami saling bertukar cincin.

"Mempelai pria dipersilahkan mencium mempelai wanita." Oh tidak! Tolong lewatkan sesi ini pendeta.

Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa gugup ketika Tuan Itachi membuka tudung gaunku. Aku tidak berani menatapnya dan terus menunduk, tapi ia sengaja mengangkat daguku. Aku berusaha memalingkan wajah, tapi dia menahan tengkukku.

"Semangat Un!"

"Jangan salah sasaran Itachi!"

Teriakan mesum itu, aku yakin pasti dari sahabat Tuan Itachi. Pada akhirnya aku pasrah membiarkan dia menciumku. Dia melumatku dengan perlahan. Inikah rasanya berciuman? Entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit senang, karena pada akhirnya aku memberikan ciuman pertamaku pada suamiku, meski aku tidak mencintainya.

Semenjak pernikahan kami berjalan, dia melarangku memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Tuan'. Aku pun hanya menurut saja. Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena tujuanku Itachi- _kun_ jadi harus menanggung beban pernikahan ini. Aku tidak akan menyalahkan sikap acuhnya yang makin menjadi. Aku tetap melaksanakan tugasku sebagai istri menyiapkan kebutuhannya, meski pernikahan ini bukan karena cinta tapi aku menghormatinya sebagai suamiku.

Malam itu entah mengapa aku merasa resah. Tidak biasanya aku begini menunggu suamiku. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya.

 **TING TONG**

Mendengar suara bel berbunyi aku langsung mempercepat langkah kakiku dan membukakan pintu. Alangkah terkejutnya aku menyadari jika bukan suamiku yang baru saja memencet bel melainkan sahabatnya, seingatku bernama Sasori.

"Sasori- _san_?" aku tercengang ketika baru menyadari jika yang bersandar dibahunya adalah Itachi- _kun_.

"Astaga apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia hanya terlalu banyak minum. Jangan khawatir. Dia hanya butuh istirahat sekarang." Sasori-san membantu mengalungkan lengan Itachi- _kun_ dibahuku.

"Aku pamit dulu kalau begitu."

"Eh…biar kubuatkan minum dulu, Sasori-san."

Dia menggeleng tersenyum. "Sudah malam terima kasih atas tawarannya."

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih karena sudah mengantar suamiku. Maaf merepotkanmu, Sasori- _san_."

Dia terkekeh. "Kau berlebihan. Ya sudah aku pergi dulu. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam."

Setelah kepergiannya aku bersusah payah memapah Itachi-kun ke kamar. Ukuran badanku tak sebanding dengannya.

"Hinata?"

"I-Itachi- _kun_ kau sudah sadar?" aku berjengit kaget mendengar suaranya yang serak. Perlahan aku menurunkannya ke atas ranjang.

"A-aku akan ambilkan _lemon tea_ hangat dulu."

Saat aku beranjak meninggalkannya tiba-tiba dia menarikku hingga aku terjatuh di atas tubuhnya. Belum sempat melepaskan diri, dia sudah merubah posisiku menjadi di bawahnya.

"I-Itachi- _kun_?!" aku terus berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi dia lebih kuat dariku. Aku bisa merasakannya, dia mengecup leherku. _Kami-sama_ apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Hinata, aku menginginkanmu." Apa katanya?!

Malam itu akhirnya aku resmi melepas status 'gadis' menjadi 'wanita'. Aku telah melaksanakan tugas sebagai seorang istri yang selama enam bulan ini tidak pernah aku lakukan, karena Itachi- _kun_ tidak menginginkannya. Aku menyadari jika malam itu pun dia melakukannya bukan atas dasar kesadaran, itu hanya pengaruh alkohol. Tapi aku tidak marah. Sama sekali tidak. Dia suamiku, jadi dia berhak atas tubuhku, meski kami tidak saling mencintai.

Sejak kejadian malam itu, kami jadi semakin menjauh. Dia diam dan aku pun juga memilih diam. Tidak ada diantara kami yang membicarakan mengenai kejadian malam itu. Entah Itachi- _kun_ tidak ingat atau memang sengaja tidak ingin membahasnya. Aku tidak tahu.

Sampai akhirnya, aku sedang memasak menyiapkan untuk makan siang. Biasanya Itachi- _kun_ sesibuk apapun akan menyempatkan pulang untuk makan siang. Dia tidak terlalu suka makan diluar memang semenjak aku bekerja di sini dulu. Aku merasa pandanganku mengabur, tubuhku lemas, dan aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi. Ketika aku sadar aku sudah berada di sebuah ruangan yang di dominasi berwarna putih. Dan di sana ada seorang dokter juga, ia menjelaskan bahwa aku pingsan karena sedikit stress saat hamil.

Hamil. Aku tidak menyangka ini. Aku memang tidak pernah berharap sebelumnya, lebih tepatnya tidak berani berharap. Tapi aku tetap merasa bahagia. Aku sedang mengandung anak Itachi- _kun_. Aku akan merawatnya dengan segenap hati, tak bisa kutahan keinginan untuk mengelus perutku yang masih rata.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak keluarga kami mengetahui kehamilanku, mereka jadi semakin _overprotektif_. Ibu sudah melarangku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah lagi. Malah ibu memperkerjakan dua orang maid untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan membantuku dalam segala hal. Ibu yang paling antusias ketika memeriksakan kandunganku ke dokter saat Itachi- _kun_ sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Dari bulan ke bulan aku melewati masa kehamilanku dengan lancar. Anak kami tumbuh dengan sehat di dalam rahimku. Tak seperti kebanyakan ibu hamil, aku tidak pernah merasa mual hebat saat kehamilan, tapi dokter bilang itu wajar-wajar saja karena setiap ibu hamil memiliki kondisi kesehatan yang berbeda-beda. Aku juga tidak mengalami masa ngidam seperti yang sering diceritakan ibu mertuaku itu. Aku tidak menginginkan sesuatu secara berlebihan.

Ah, mungkin tidak sepenuhnya benar. Aku menginginkan satu. Perhatian Itachi- _kun_. Aku selalu ingin dekat dengannya semenjak hamil. Kadang aku merasa sedih karena ia sama sekali tidak terlihat seantusias ibu dalam mengawasi pertumbuhan anak kami. Tapi setidaknya dia masih peduli pada kami berdua dengan memenuhi segala kebutuhan ibu hamil.

Seringkali setiap malam, saat dia sudah tertidur lelap di sampingku. Aku mengelus wajahnya perlahan. Meski usia suamiku jauh di atasku tapi dia tidak terlihat tua. Malah terlihat dewasa dan tampan. Tatapan matanya yang terkadang dingin, kadang lembut itu, aku menyukainya. Dia punya bahu yang lebar, sayangnya aku harus mengurungkan niatku untuk bisa bersandar di bahunya. Tapi malam ini entah mengapa aku nekat mendekat ke arahnya dan memeluknya lembut tidak sampai mengganggu tidurnya. Kutenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya yang hangat. Aku suka aroma tubuhnya yang maskulin dan menenangkan sekaligus. Malam lainnya, aku kembali tidak bisa menahan keinginanku untuk meletakkan tangan Itachi- _kun_ di perutku yang sudah membesar.

Aku tahu yang kulakukan ini salah, menunggu kepulangan suamiku seperti yang sudah sering aku lakukan sejak dulu. Dia akan selalu marah, tapi aku tetap ingin menunggunya.

"Ngh…" aku terkejut mendapati Itachi- _kun_ sudah menggendongku ke arah kamar kami.

"I-Itachi- _kun_? K-kau sudah pulang? Maaf a-aku ketiduran." Aku menunduk mendapat tatapan dingin darinya. Aku tahu dia pasti marah.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak menungguku Hinata? Posisi tidur seperti itu tidak baik untuk ibu hamil. Kau lebih suka jika ibu menyalahkanku?"

Dia meletakkan perlahan tubuhku ke atas ranjang. Baru kali ini rasanya hatiku sakit mendengar bentakan suamiku.

Dengan cepat aku menyeka air mataku yang nyaris jatuh, "A-aku minta maaf. Aku ti-tidak bermaksud begitu."

Dia mendengus keras. Lalu hening menyeruak diantara kami sesaat.

"Hinata." Aku kembali menatapnya, menunda sejenak keinginanku untuk pergi tidur.

"Y-ya?" dia terlihat gugup. Apa dia bermaksud untuk meminta maaf?

"Kurasa setelah anak ini lahir, kita bercerai saja."

Kurasa jantungku melewatkan satu detakannya. Aku menangis lagi. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal sekeji itu? Aku tahu pernikahan ini bukan karena cinta tapi… aku sudah mulai bisa mencintainya.

"Ta-tapi…"

Dia memegang bahuku erat. "Aku tidak akan merebut anak itu. Tenang saja Hinata. Aku juga akan tetap mencukupi kebutuhannya, kau tinggal mengatakan yang kau butuhkan, sebisa mungkin aku memenuhinya. Soal keluargaku, biar aku bicara dengan mereka." dia menghela napas sejenak.

"Maafkan aku yang terlihat egois. Aku hanya merasa jika pernikahan ini diteruskan akan membuat kita berdua sama-sama tidak nyaman. Aku tidak mencintaimu dan begitu juga denganmu kan?"

Dadaku terlalu sakit untuk menjawabnya. Aku mulai mencintaimu Itachi-kun! Aku mulai mencintaimu! Bisakah kau berikan aku kesempatan untuk membuatmu juga mencintaiku?

Aku memaksakan senyum di wajahku. "Ji-jika itu yang Itachi- _kun_ inginkan, a-aku tidak keberatan. Aku juga minta maaf telah merepotkanmu selama ini."

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku segera membelakanginya dan menarik selimut tinggi-tinggi. Tangisku kembali pecah. Aku tidak peduli dia mendengarnya atau tidak. Hatiku benar-benar sakit. Aku tahu pernikahan ini tidak didasari cinta, tapi meski begitu aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk bercerai darinya. Aku ikhlas menerima takdirku menikah dengannya. Saat bersamanya aku tidak lagi mengingat tujuan awalku menerima pernikahan ini. Itachi- _kun_ perlahan tapi pasti telah mendapat tempat tersendiri dalam hatiku. Ditambah lagi ada calon anak kami yang makin menguatkan ikatan diantara aku dan dia. Tetap saja pada akhirnya, dia menginginkan aku pergi darinya.

Pagi ini terasa berbeda untukku. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal tapi aku tidak tahu perasaan tidak enak apa ini. Itachi- _kun_ menatapku aneh, tapi aku memutuskan untuk diam saja. Semenjak pembicaraan mengenai perceraian itu, aku tidak pernah lagi bicara dengannya jika tidak benar-benar penting.

Setelah mengantar Itachi- _kun_ ke depan, aku teringat jika tadi menyalakan air di bak mandi, entah mengapa aku ingin sekali berendam air hangat. Meski pagi tadi sebenarnya aku sudah mandi. Saat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi air sudah meluber keluar. Dengan langkah tergesa aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

 **BUGH**

"ARRGGHHH?!"

Aku terpeleset dikamar mandi. Jatuh terduduk. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sakit luar biasa pada perutku dan tak lama kemudian aku merasakan cairan hangat mengalir diantara selangkanganku.

"Da-darah?!"

"Astaga! Nyonya!"

Aku sempat mendengar teriakan panik maid-ku. Setelahnya aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Begitu sadar, aku sudah dikelilingi banyak suster dan dua orang dokter. Dia mengatakan bahwa aku harus melahirkan sekarang juga agar tidak membahayakan nyawa kami berdua.

"Selamatkan anakku! Kumohon…" aku tidak mau kehilangan dia. Aku mungkin akan berpisah dari Itachi- _kun_ tapi aku tidak mau berpisah dari anakku.

"Tenanglah nyonya. Kami akan berusaha menyelamatkan Anda berdua. Dengarkan instruksi dari kami dan jangan panik. Paham nyonya?" aku mengangguk lemah.

Aku bisa merasakannya jika pembukaannya makin lebar. Aku mencoba berkonsentrasi mengikuti instruksi bidan yang membantuku, meski rasanya sangat sakit. Demi anakku aku akan melakukan segalanya. Dia harus lahir selamat. Terakhir aku mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk mengejan hingga terdengarlah suara tangis yang begitu nyaring. Anakku telah lahir. Aku sudah berhasil melahirkannya dengan selamat.

"Selamat Nyonya! Bayi Anda sehat. Dia laki-laki." Aku mengangguk-angguk lemah. Kebahagiaanku terbesar telah hadir kedunia ini.

Aku menghela napas lelah. Sepertinya aku ingin istirahat sebentar saja.

"Hinata…"

Aku terkejut baru saja aku tidur sebentar, tiba-tiba bangun di tengah hamparan hijau yang begitu luas. Dimana ini? Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Siapa yang tadi memanggilku?

"Hinata…"

Kedua mataku melebar, saat melihat dua sosok yang teramat kurindukan selama beberapa tahun ini. Mereka kedua orang tuaku, berdiri tak jauh dihadapanku. Tak bisa lagi aku menahan kaki-kaki ini untuk menghampiri mereka dan memeluknya erat. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku teramat merindukan mereka _Kami-sama_.

"Hiks…hiks…kalian jahat meninggalkanku sendiri!"

Ayahku tersenyum kecil. "Bukankah kau sudah memiliki keluarga sekarang?"

"Eh? Ba-bagaimana ayah bisa tahu?"

Ibuku mengusap lembut air mata yang mengalir di pipiku. "Tentu saja sayang. Kami mengawasimu dari atas sini. Ibu bangga padamu kau sudah jadi seorang ibu sekarang."

Ayah kembali mengusap rambutku. "Dan kita sudah menjadi kakek dan nenek sekarang." Ibuku tertawa mengiyakan.

"Hm…begitu…"

"Sekarang kembalilah nak. Suami dan anakmu membutuhkanmu di sana." ibuku yang mengatakan ini.

Aku menggeleng kuat. "Aku ingin di sini saja bersama kalian. Keluargaku yang sebenarnya ada di sini. Hanya ayah dan ibu yang mencintaiku tulus."

Ibu menangkup wajahku, kedua _amethyst_ kami saling bertatapan. "Suami dan anakmu sangat mencintaimu sayang. Mereka sangat membutuhkanmu."

Aku menggeleng lagi. "Itachi- _kun_ tidak menginginkanku bu. Dia ingin berpisah dariku! Hiks…hiks…"

" _Hinata…"_

"Kau bisa mendengarnya nak? Itu suara menantu ayah. Dia memanggilmu."

" _Hi..Hinata bangunlah. Kenapa kau tidur lagi? Seharusnya saat ini kau memberikan ASI untuk anak kita."_

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Benarkah Itachi- _kun_ mencintaiku? Apa aku harus kembali?

" _Hinata bangun kataku! Jangan keras kepala!"_

Ayahku tersenyum menepuk bahuku. "Jika dia tidak mencintaimu, dia tidak akan memintamu kembali dengan teriakan seperti itu. Dia hanya butuh waktu untuk menyadari perasaannya padamu."

 **[End of Hinata' POV]**

.

.

.

.

Dalam sebuah gedung di tengah Kota Konoha, tengah ramai dengan sekumpulan para _paparazzi_ yang siap mengabadikan moment peluncuran film terbaru dari aktor ternama di kota tersebut. Dia Uchiha Itachi - Sang aktor utama - tengah duduk di depan para wartawan yang siap dengan segudang pertanyaan mengenai film terbarunya.

"Itachi- _san_ , saya ingin menanyakan hal diluar film ini. Boleh?" salah satu wartawan mengajukan pertanyaan.

Itachi mengangguk. Dia tidak lagi terlalu tertutup mengenai kehidupannya, meski ada yang tidak akan dia katakan pada khalayak.

"Sebelumnya Anda sempat vakum selama beberapa bulan ini. Dan beredar kabar jika Anda berniat berhenti menjadi seorang aktor. Apa hal itu memang benar?"

"Film terbaruku ini cukup menjadi jawaban." Jawab Itachi singkat. "Absenku selama beberapa bulan ini karena harus menjaga istriku yang sempat koma sesaat setelah melahirkan putraku. Juga karena memang aku ingin cuti selama 2 tahun ini selalu disibukkan dengan pembuatan banyak film."

"Itachi- _san_ , apa benar jika pernikahan Anda dengan istri Anda dikarenakan 'kecelakaan'?"

Itachi menggeleng tegas. "Tidak"

"Apa karena sebuah perjodohan?"

"Ya. Aku tidak akan mengelak akan hal itu. Kakekku yang mengusulkannya."

"Itu artinya apa Anda tidak mencintai istri Anda?"

Itachi tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan wartawan yang menurutnya pedas itu. Ia menatap ke arah wanita cantik yang duduk tak jauh darinya – Hinata - tepat disebelah ibunya, tengah balas menatapnya dengan senyuman juga.

Kedua netra gelap Itachi kembali fokus menatap wartawan, "Seperti judul film yang baru aku perankan ini. ' _Love ain't simple_ '. Cinta tidak sesederhana 'dari mata turun ke hati', terkadang tanpa kita sadari kita sudah tidak ingin kehilangan orang itu."

Itachi kembali melanjutkan, "Dan mengenai pertanyaanmu, apa aku mencintai istriku atau tidak?" dia kembali menatap Hinata, "Ya, aku sangat mencintai istri dan anakku."

Tepukan riuh memenuhi ruangan itu. Sebenarnya masih banyak wartawan yang ingin mengajukan pertanyaan lagi. Tapi Minato selaku manajer telah membatasinya.

"Itachi- _kun_ …" Itachi menghapus dengan lembut air mata di pipi gembul hinata.

"Kau sangat jelek jika menangis." Hinata memukul pelan lengan suaminya, "aku lebih suka melihatmu tersenyum."

"Hinata." Sontak keduanya menoleh ke arah suara.

"Kakek? Kau datang di acaraku?" tanya Itachi heran.

Dahi Madara mengerut dalam. "Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Ka-kakek, bukan begitu. I-Itachi- _kun_ tidak bermaksud berkata begitu." Hinata menatap Itachi dengan pandangan seolah mengatakan cepat-minta-maaf.

Itachi terkekeh. "Maaf kek. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya…merasa terkejut saja."

Madara mendengus. Kembali menatap Hinata, "Aku punya hadiah untukmu Hinata."

"Eh? Bukannya aku yang harusnya dapat hadiah?" sela Itachi langsung mendapat _deathglare_ dari Madara.

Hinata terkikik melihat tingkah kakek dan cucunya ini. "Hadiah apa itu kek?"

Madara menggeser posisi berdirinya sedikit ke kiri. Sehingga Hinata bisa melihat seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Wanita yang selama ini dirindukannya.

"Bi..Bibi…." tanpa terasa kedua iris peraknya sudah mengalirkan air mata.

"Sebenarnya aku menemukannya belum lama ini. Tapi Tsunade terus menolak bertemu denganmu dengan alasan malu." Ucap Madara.

Dengan sedikit berlari Hinata mendekat ke arah Tsunade. Memeluknya erat seraya menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Bibi kemana saja selama ini? Kenapa bibi meninggalkan rumah begitu saja?"

Tsunade terkekeh geli. "Bukannya pertanyaan itu juga tepat untukmu Hinata?"

Hinata tertawa malu. Iya, benar. Dirinya juga salah mengenai hal itu. Tapi kini keduanya telah memahami satu sama lain.

"Ibu…"

Hinata membelalakkan matanya menatap bocah kecil yang sedang menarik baju Tsunade.

"Bi..bibi di-dia…"

"Dia putraku Hinata. Namanya Mitsuki" Tsunade terekekeh, "Aku tahu ini terdengar memalukan. Melahirkan diusia 40 tahun."

"Wajahnya…I-Itu…"

Tsunade mengangguk. "Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi ayahnya memang _dia_. Aku sempat berpikir untuk menggugurkannya tapi kuurungkan, dia tidak bersalah sama sekali. Lagipula aku memang sangat menginginkan anak. Apa aku salah Hinata?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat. Ia tersenyum haru. "Tidak. Yang bibi lakukan sudah benar. Bagaimana pun Mitsuki adalah anugerah dari _Kami-sama_. Bibi harus menjaganya dengan baik."

"Ibu, dia siapa?" tanya Mitsuki dengan wajah polosnya.

Tsunade berjongkok, menyejajarkan dengan tinggi Mitsuki. "Panggil dia Bibi Hinata. Dia kerabat dekat ibu."

"Namaku Senju Mitsuki." Dia membungkukkan badannya sesaat.

Hinata tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Mitsuki yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

Setelah pertemuan itu Hinata jadi tahu jika bibinya sudah menjadi seorang bidan di sebuah desa terpencil. Karena jasanya yang besar, salah satu rumah sakit Konoha merekrutnya untuk menjadi bidan di sana. Hinata benar-benar bersyukur bisa kembali dipertemukan Tsunade.

"Hinata"

Hinata mendongak menatap Itachi yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya. Mereka berdua tengah duduk di sebuah taman yang kebetulan sedang sepi.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Terima kasih."

"Eh? U-untuk apa Itachi- _kun_?" tanya Hinata heran.

Itachi menyunggingkan senyum yang bisa membuat istrinya meleleh dibuatnya. "Karena kau sudah kembali padaku. Pada kami."

Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata hingga bersisa sedikit jarak diantara keduanya. Kemudian berbisik tepat di atas bibir Hinata, "Aku mencintaimu."

Hinata tak bisa menjawabnya karena Sang suami sudah membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman dalam. Itachi tak perlu mendengar jawabannya, karena ia tahu Hinata sangat mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N:**

Saya senang akhirnya bisa update cerita setelah sekian lama. Kesibukan RL memang menyita waktu dan mood juga. Saya tidak bisa menulis cerita jika mood saya berantakan.

Tapi saya tetap berterima kasih pada para pembaca yang sudah mengapresiasi karya-karya saya dalam bentuk apapun. Sekali lagi _arigatou_ … :)

Untuk fic-fic saya yang lain masih _On Going_ kok. Semua lagi dicicil. Cuma waktu updatenya aja yang nggak bisa dipastikan.

Mau minta pendapat readers nih, saya berencana buat side story tentang Orochimaru dan Tsunade di sini. Ada yang setuju nggak? Hehehehe….

Saya sudah ada gambarannya tinggal menuangkan dalam cerita.


End file.
